Forfeit
by JlynCSS
Summary: After Kahlan's memory is altered by Sister's of the Dark, she believes the Seeker is her enemy. Continuation of The Guardian series-follows Call of the Underworld.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a continuation of my series that started with _The Guardian _and picks up where _Call of the Underworld_ left off.

**Chapter 1**

Kahlan opened her eyes slowly, enjoying the feel of waking in Richard's embrace. Never did she feel so protected as when his strong arms were wrapped around her. The harrowing night was over for them. Richard had taken the mark of the Keeper back from Kahlan, freeing her from the beast's hold. He had still held the magic pendant in his hand when he'd been saved by Cara's breath of life, yanking him back from the grip of the Underworld before he could turn it over to the Keeper. It hung from his neck now.

So spent from their ordeal they had fallen asleep in each other's arms, Kahlan still in her Confessor's dress, Richard having at least pulled off his shirt before collapsing. Her face rested against his bare chest as they clung tightly to each other throughout the night, finding solace in each other's arms. Before drifting off, Richard had shared with her much of what he'd learned from the books of the Wizard's Keep. Kahlan was relieved to know that the pendant he now wore, the Pendant of Life, protected him from the life bleeding magic of the Keeper's mark.

Slowly rousing from sleep, she smiled now, watching him as he slept, his even breathing letting her know he was very much alive and at rest. She brought her cheek to his wanting to feel his warmth.

He didn't open his eyes, but his arms pulled her closer, letting her know he wasn't fully asleep. Still warm and soft from sleeping, she caressed his cheek with hers, leaving gentle kisses across his face. She brushed aside the hair at his temple with her lips, kissing him tenderly.

Still in the fog of sleep, Richard found her gentleness seductive. He slid his big hands down her back, pulling her close, softly rubbing his face to hers. He had yet to open his eyes; the feel of her touch heightened in his darkness, he savored the feel of her against him.

Kahlan liked the roughness of his face on hers. She twisted her fingers into his hair, her mouth seeking his. She caught his lips with hers, gently pulling him into her kiss. She had missed him so desperately when he'd gone in search of the Stone. They had barely had a chance to be together before he'd had to leave. She was eager to be one with him once more.

Kahlan rolled over him, leaning forward to kiss him, letting her hair fall against his bare chest. He loved the feel of her long hair, his heart beat faster as its silkiness played across his skin. _"Did you miss me, Richard?"_ she whispered into his ear. He gathered fistfuls of her thick mane and gave a passionate kiss to her neck. "More than you could ever know."

Her hands smoothed over his chest, pressing him further into the soft bedding as she kissed his muscled torso. She wanted to taste every inch of him. She pressed her face to his chest and held tight, feeling his wild heartbeat against her cheek. Richard took hold of her shoulders and pulled her to him, needing her mouth on his. He slowly pulled at the laces of her dress, easily slipping it from her shoulders as they kissed.

Washing over him like the slow flowing waves of the sea, Kahlan's soft curves moved through his hands. So consumed by her as she made love to him, he could barely control his breathing. Richard focused on the feel of her lush body, her easy motion, her soft skin. His breathing soon matched her gentle rhythm. Fully intoxicated by her, he breathed her name; "_Kaahlan_." His labored whisper stoked the fire within her. Kahlan's heated desire longed to devour them both but she held back, fighting to keep it in check. They'd have plenty of time for frantic desire another day. This morning they would indulge in quiet passion. She leaned in, tenderly taking his lips in hers.

xxx

Kahlan quickly made her way down the large hall, her white dress billowing out behind her. She was late for her session with the Confessor's Council. She smiled to herself remembering why she was late and wondered how the council would react if she told them the truth…that she had been in the arms of the Seeker...how could she possibly tear herself away from his kiss to preside over yet another drawn out meeting? She scolded herself: She was the Mother Confessor, surely she should show some decorum.

A guard on either side of the entrance saw her approaching and pushed open the heavy oak doors. Kahlan slowed to a modest pace just as she reached them. Her face, flush from rushing held a smile. "Good morning," she offered as she passed through. At seeing her enter, all of the men at the table stood and gave a slight bow of their heads. The few women on the council simply tipped their heads in respect. Looking as cool and calm as ever Kahlan took her seat in the large ornate chair reserved for the Mother Confessor. "Good morning. Gentlemen, please be seated. I apologize for my late arrival. The Seeker of Truth required my... _council _this morning and I felt I should attend to his need first."

xxx

Richard waited in the palace library for Zedd. They had several more books they wanted to read through that Zedd had found in the Keep. He knew the wizard would look for him here when he didn't find him at breakfast. Richard had preferred sleeping in with Kahlan this morning to eating. He smiled to himself as he remembered the morning. He had been ready to tell her what was on his mind these past few weeks: He had always known that once the Stone was found and the Keeper was defeated, he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his days with her by his side. Now that they knew they could be together, in an intimate way, they could be married. Kahlan would never need to take a mate to continue the line, she could take a husband. He had nearly gotten the words out too, before Agatha had interrupted them. As they stood in her Chamber, ready to go their separate ways for the morning, he'd held her hands in his. "I want you beside me forever, Kahlan." In reply, she had smiled up at him with her beautiful blue eyes, completely disarming him. Agatha had barely knocked on the door before entering, ending the moment. Richard was glad she at least hadn't come sooner when they still lay in each other's embrace.

"There you are!" Zedd bellowed, interrupting his thoughts. "Sleeping in a bit late this morning? I guess after the night you've had you've earned it." Richard smiled a bit shyly thinking back to the real reason he was late. Cara took her place at the door, standing guard against any intrusion. Richard held up the book he'd been reading last night, the one that revealed secrets about the Pendant of Life. "Shall we get started?"

xxx

"I'm afraid the reports are accurate, Mother Confessor. Our emissaries tell us that Glenmore is in an uproar over the Seeker's presence here. They believe, as the new Lord Rahl, he has his sites set on Aydindril and, in short order, all the Midlands." Minister Dunn sat nearest to the Mother Confessor on her left. His proximity was by decree, as Minister of Peace for all the Midland's, he was a man of considerable standing. Kahlan took his council seriously.

"Where would they get such a notion? The Seeker won't even take the title of Lord Rahl."

"We have not been able to get to the bottom of that as of yet. What we thought was a small insurrection with just a handful of misguided people has grown five-fold seemingly over night." Dunn took a deep breath, "It appears that being the true heir is enough. He is of Rahl blood: People are terrified he's no different from his brother, if not worse."

Kahlan found herself growing angry. After all Richard had done to help these people, how could they possible hold him responsible for what Darken Rahl had done? Her tone showed her displeasure "He **killed **the previous Lord Rahl."

Dunn could barely meet her eye, "They believe he killed him to make way for himself."

Kahlan was incredulous: After all the sacrifices, all the spilled blood, all the countless times of nearly being killed... Though she fumed inside, her face held a blank expression.

The council members shifted uneasily in their seats. They knew all too well the turmoil that could lurk behind the seemingly serene face of a Confessor.

Kahlan raised her chin, meeting the eye of each council member before continuing. "I think Glenmore is in need of a visit from the Mother Confessor." She stood, causing all of the men to jump to their feet. She addressed Minister Dunn, "Pull together a small delegation of council members to join me. We leave within the hour." She would put an end to this injustice at once. No one would threaten Richard, not while there was breath in her lungs. Without waiting for a response, she turned to leave. Guards respectfully stepped back as she made her way from the council chambers.

Kahlan immediately went in search of Richard. She would need to tell him of her decision. He would not be happy that she expected him to remain in Aydindril.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Secluded in a small alcove of the large portico leading up to the Confessor's Palace, Richard held Kahlan's hands loosely in his own. They kept their heads close in private conversation as people hurried about in preparation of Kahlan's departure. "Kahlan, I don't like the idea of you going alone." Richard's voice was uneasy. She had insisted he stay in Aydindril and continue his work with Zedd while she traveled to Glenmore.

She had been right. Richard did not at all agree that she go without him. Just that morning he had held her face in his hands, his eyes piercing into hers and told her he wanted her by his side "_always_". Of course he meant it in the broader sense and knew that there would be times when it just wasn't possible, she wanted that too, but Agatha had interrupted them before she'd had a chance to tell him.

"Richard, I'd hardly call a delegation of the Confessor's Council traveling alone."

"I know, but I'd feel better if you took Cara with you."

She had already explained all of this to him. "They already view you in a bad light. Sending Cara – one of Darken Rahl's personal body guards, would not be wise." She saw his frown and pressed on, "Richard, you're the Seeker. The compass points you here. I understand how important that is. Please understand how important this is for me. This is matter of the Midland's…and **I** am the Mother Confessor. I'll be back in little more than a week. Maybe by then you'll have completed what you need to here and we can be on our way again." She fixed her eyes on his, "This is something I need to do."

He squeezed her hands tight and smiled. "One of the many reasons I love you, Kahlan Amnell" he said before pressing a kiss to her lips. He wished there weren't so many people around so he could kiss her the way he really wanted to. He wished he could finish telling her what he'd started to tell her this morning; that he wanted her by his side forever…that as soon as the Keeper was defeated, he wanted her to be his wife. This wasn't the time or place now. "I just don't want to be apart from you again so soon."

Kahlan pressed a hand to his face, her soft smile calming his nerves. "We are one Richard. Our hearts, our souls…'_**always'**_." Her eyes let him know she understood his feelings.

She rubbed his shoulders, trying to lighten the somber mood and assured him she would be gone only as long as was necessary. "I don't want to be apart from you either. But now, you can look forward to my return." She gave him a mischievous smile and stretched up on her toes for a final kiss. Richard pulled her to him, groaning with the hint her words held. With their final embrace she whispered her love.

He watched as she joined the waiting delegation, mounted her horse and rode off for Glenmore.

xxx

Sister Villica scattered the delicate parchments into the burning fire, careful to keep her flowing sleeves from its heat. Like autumn leaves the pages floated into the flames, igniting in a green flash. Sister Alessandra stood beside her, softly chanting over the pyre.

They had created the flames over a small rift in the Underworld, harnessing its dark energy. They had revisited the fire many times during the past week, feeding its flames with the pages that would rewrite the thoughts and memories of those under its spell. The dark power of the Underworld combined with their Han helped them to accomplish what they could never achieve on their own.

Sister Villica turned from the garish green flames and retrieved a locket from a dwindling pile of belongings at her feet. The locket belonged to a seamstress; a gift from her son. Once Sister Villica added the personal trinket to the magical pyre, the seamstress would be bound to the power of the fire, just as so many others now were, filling them with the thoughts and ideas written upon the parchments now lying in the ash of its embers. Thoughts and ideas the Sister's themselves written on the pages. Whatever they desired the person believe as true as if they had lived it. As long as the fire continued to burn, they would hold those beliefs dear. Fed by the power of the Underworld itself, it would burn as long as the rift remained.

Their ritual took place in the forest outside the city of Glenmore. The large clearing and craggy rocks allowed the fire to burn unhindered, yet the thick canopy of trees between them and the city kept it well hidden. The haze of green smoke drifted up through their leafy heights, dissipating into the warm afternoon sky.

Villica smiled as she lifted a small book of poetry that belonged to Ambassador Thompson himself. As the ruler of Glenmore, his was the last item to be thrown into the fire. The Sisters knew a change in his thinking would have been noticed immediately and the people would rise up against him. By starting with the unknowns, the shift in people's beliefs had gone unnoticed, like the slow changing of the tide. What seemed to begin as a small group of harmless dissidents, quickly spread, reaching all who dwelled within the city. The Ambassador, believing the townspeople had all gone mad was the last to fall victim to their spell.

Sister Alessandra's chanting grew louder. "Rathma-Thal-Achma; Fhalla-Mahl-Rathma!" Her arms were outstretched and her head flung back as she committed herself to the magic. Sister Villica joined her. In unison they chanted: "Rathma-Thal-Achma; Fhalla-Mahl-Rathma!" Again and again they chanted, until the flames burst high into the sky, its explosive force throwing them to the ground.

Alessandra breathed heavily, the full force of the power arousing her senses. She arched her body as it filled with a sensual excitement rushing through her, drawing strength from the dark magic of the flames. She let the erotic energy flow through her. Panting heavily, sweat beaded her brow. She looked up to Sister Villica. "It is done. Soon, we will have what we came for."

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kahlan sat high atop her white horse, her Confessor's dress falling gracefully about her. Flanked by Greer and half a dozen men from the Confessor's Council, their party was an intimidating site arriving in the city's center square. The Mother Confessor quickly realized the situation in Glenmore had been greatly understated. No sooner had her delegation passed through the city gates could they feel the heated anger and animosity the town's people held for the Seeker.

They dismounted and made their way to the Great Hall for a meeting with Ambassador Thompson. Kahlan motioned for Greer to walk by her side. Several years her senior, he was vigorous and strong, with blue eyes that shined bright with intelligence. She didn't know what they might be walking into and wanted to be prepared for anything. Greer's thick dark hair and beard along with his broad shoulders made him an imposing figure. While the council members were skilled in diplomacy, right now, she felt his wit and brawn would serve her better so she summoned him to the front.

They entered the massive Hall, the sounds of their footfalls echoing through the stone and marble chamber. Ambassador Thompson stood alone but for a guard on either side of him. They stood at attention, hands on the hilts of their swords, dark eyes peeking out of the small openings of their fully faced helmets. Numerous stained glass windows allowed natural light to filter in, creating shafts of hazy beams. Once the party neared the leader of Glenmore, Kahlan walked on alone through the misty rays of light as the others stood waiting just behind.

"Welcome Kahlan."

Her blue eyes flicked over him with a cold countenance. Glenmore was an ally of Aydindril. The Ambassador surely knew the proper etiquette for an official visit from the Mother Confessor. Kahlan saw his slight as an intentional disregard of her position. She would give him only once chance. "You will address me as Mother Confessor."

His eyes stayed fixed on hers. "You? The Mother Confessor?"

Kahlan took a step towards him, her arm outstretched, her voice filled with lethal intent, "Are you having trouble understanding, Ambassador?" As she neared him, his two guards pulled free their helmets: They were women. In one smooth motion, Sister Alessandra threw a magic web, ensnaring all the council members. Kahlan had reacted quickly, diving clear of the spell's path. She rolled to her feet, daggers in hand, tossing her long, dark hair behind her. She lunged for the nearest Sister, changing course just in time to steer clear of Sister Villica's deadly dacra. As Kahlan twisted though the air, avoiding its lethal blow, she turned directly into the path of Sister Alessandra's weapon. Her dacra buried deep in Kahlan's chest, near her left shoulder. "One move and your dead, Confessor." Alessandra's arm extended in Kahlan's direction, ready to release the poisonous magic.

Before Kahlan had a chance to even blink, Sister Villica snapped a Rada' Han around her neck. The Mother Confessor looked up at her with a deadly glare. She didn't need her power to slit this woman's throat. The dacra was already in her, they would do whatever they planned; at least she could eliminate this threat, leaving one less Sister of the Dark in the world. In a blink, Kahlan was on her feet, her dagger cleanly slicing through the pale skin of Villica's throat. Kahlan was surprised at how easily she cut through her. The blade seemed to melt through her skin. Before she had finished her deadly strike, Sister Alessandra cast out her arms, sending wracking pain through Kahlan's body, dropping her to her knees writhing in agony. Alessandra quickly put a hand to Villica's neck as she lay on the floor gasping for breath. In an instant she was healed. "Thank you Sister."

"Don't be so foolish again," she said coldly. "We need both our Hans for this."

Kahlan lay on the ground knowing that the Sister had released the deadly poison of her dacra and she was about to die…knowing that the Keeper would soon be one step closer to winning…knowing she would never see Richard again…

xxx

Richard repeatedly thumped his thumb on the page of his open book. He and Zedd were once again in the palace library studying the books of the Keep. Cara, his ever present sentry, held her post at the door. The compass still pointed them here and they were looking for answers that might help in the search for the Stone of Tears. But Richard couldn't focus on the task. More than a week had passed since Kahlan's departure and he grew uneasy. Glenmore was only two days' ride. Surely she would be back today. If she wasn't, he would go after her.

The only reason he hadn't already gone was that he didn't want to appear too overbearing, or for her to think he didn't trust in her ability. She was the Mother Confessor after all; this was what she was born and raised to do. Providing justice and diplomacy throughout the Midlands was the yoke of duty put on her shoulders…just as finding the Stone of Tears was on his. He knew her Confessor's power alone made her a formidable force and with a small envoy of men, she was well guarded. Still, he was concerned for her. A faint chill ran through his veins making him tremble. He couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding that had crept over him. He remembered her words, _'this is something I need to do'_. Perhaps he'd give her one more day. The chill left him, his blood beginning to boil at not being able to decide what to do.

He knew what was really bothering him: It was that he wasn't the one protecting her. He didn't trust anyone but himself to keep her safe: At times he didn't even trust himself. Just the mere thought of her being in danger made it hard to breath. Richard abruptly pushed himself from the table, "I need some air." He didn't wait for Zedd's reply and like a gathering storm, strode from the room. Cara started off after him but his dark glare pushed her back. He wanted to be alone. Still, she followed from behind, keeping her distance.

xxx

Two days had passed since the Sisters had captured the Mother Confessor. Sister Alessandra had used ordinary magic to inflict the excruciating pain upon her that kept her from killing Sister Villica.

Where Sister Alessandra was cool and calm, Sister Villica was a panicked wreck. "Why don't we just kill her now?"

Alessandra halted her contemplative pacing and leveled a gaze at her. This can only work to our advantage, Sister. We can use her in battle." Villica gave her a questioning look. "Even without her Confessor's power she's a skilled warrior. If she survives the battle, we can put a stop to her pure heartbeat then."

Villica slowly looked pleased, but still unsure. "If we make her believe she's on our side, can't we just have her escort us to the Keep? She is the Mother Confessor after all." The Sister's believed once they learned the magic of the Keep they would be more powerful, making them invaluable to the Keeper. With all that power, they hoped to bargain for a place of honor when he at last held dominion over the world.

Alessandra shook her head. "We need full control of the Keep. The forces at Aydindril are powerful – and now that the Seeker and Wizard are there…they wouldn't be fooled by the Mother Confessor allowing us free reign of the Keep. We need to seize control. With two Sister's of the Dark and the army we've created, it's now within our grasp."

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Rathma-Thal-Achma; Fhalla-Mahl-Rathma!" The Sister's had returned to the pyre. In the dark of night, Villica added the writings Alessandra had written earlier that evening, letting them drift into the fire, igniting in green flame before falling to ash. These pages held the fate of the Mother Confessor. These pages held new memories; a new life for Kahlan Amnell. She would never again know of her power or who she was. She would never again know all she had lost or all she had held dear. Alessandra grew fevered with excitement. She could barely breathe as she watched Villica adding the locks of hair to the fire.

At the same moment the Sisters were invoking the final magic to complete their ritual, Kahlan and Greer, still locked in the dark cell were overcome by unseen magic. They fell limp in their chains. The green cast of the Underworld burst forth from the clasp of Kahlan's Rada' Han, bonding it tight, leaving a seamless collar secure around her neck. The seal was final. Fused with the dark power of the Underworld, nothing short of sealing the rift would undo it.

xxx

Zedd's stomach grumbled for breakfast. He threw back his covers and dressed before stepping outside onto the balcony of his room. A cool mist hung heavy in the air and the stone felt cold under his feet.

He looked to the towers above the city gate. Reports had reached the city of possible attacks from dissidents. He was sure the guards would be vigilant in keeping watch from their posts. A lone figure caught his eye. Through the mist it was difficult to discern, but his stance looked like Richard's. He stood atop the gatehouse, his sights trained on the fields and forests surrounding Aydindril. Zedd knew he was watching for Kahlan. He wondered if the boy had gotten any rest.

xxx

Richard had been up before the sun. He had left word to be notified immediately when Kahlan returned, no matter the hour. No word had come.

He had hoped from this vantage point atop the gatehouse and in the dark of night, he might see some distant campfire signaling her imminent return. But as his raptor gaze scanned the surrounding territory all he saw was darkness.

For the countless time since she had left, he again wished he'd asked her to marry him. If they had only had more time. But their few short moments alone were not how he wanted to ask her to be his wife. He recalled their brief farewell and the warm touch of her hand. _"We are one Richard… 'always'." _ She knew how he felt, of that he was sure. Still, he would have liked for her to have had the words.

"When are we leaving?" Zedd's voice came from behind him. His tone was soft and understanding.

A wry smiled touched Richard's lips. "Within the hour. I shouldn't have waited this long."

"She's a grown woman Richard…and the Mother Confessor as well; you were right to wait."

Richard mentally agreed; he understood she was the Mother Confessor. But she was still his Kahlan.

Zedd could see his grandson was being very hard on himself. He didn't need to add to his dismay. He tried to raise his spirits, "We'll meet up with her on the trail and she'll have the pleasure our company the rest of the way home, I'm certain of it."

Finally Richard turned to face him. "I hope you're right, Zedd."

The old man put a hand to his shoulder, "Come, let's put a little sustenance in you and get our horses."

They began to make their way down the steep steps when a call of alarm rang out from the towers on either side of the gate. "We're under attack!" Archers suddenly took aim and let their arrows fly as an army of villagers from outlying areas advanced on the city gate.

On the ground below, the waiting troops that were standing on alert outside the city walls were deployed. Though largely outnumbered by the villagers, Aydindril's force greatly outmatched them with skill and weaponry.

Richard quickly ascended to the tower for a better vantage point. In an instant, thousand's of villagers were swarming the area, trying to lay siege against the city. Through all the chaos and clatter of the battle, in the soft mist of the morning, something caught his eye. His sights zeroed in on the flowing white dress and long raven hair. Recognition buckled his knees, nearly sending him through the crenelling: It was Kahlan. Kahlan was fighting _along side_ the villagers. Feet frozen in place, his mind tried to make sense of what he was seeing.

A large Aydindril soldier wielding a pike pulled back his weapon when he recognized Kahlan as the Mother Confessor. Richard's mind whirled in confusion as she ran him through with her sword sending him to the ground in a bloody heap.

Archers on the ground let their arrows fly, raining down on the enemy forces. "NOOOO!" Richard screamed helpless from atop the gate. In an instant he was leaping down the steep stone steps. He called for the gate to be opened, trying to keep Kahlan in his sights as he hastily made his way to the street.

Wounded by one of the flying arrows, Kahlan didn't slow. She lay low on her horse and dug in her knees, slashing with her sword, striking down any who came near.

Grabbing the first horse he saw Richard bolted through the gate, lying low as he passed under the slowly rising portcullis. The attackers were emblazoned in their onslaught. Quickly the battlefield was overrun with dead and dying. Richard could see their forces wouldn't be enough to hold back the invaders. He needed to get to Kahlan before Aydindril's remaining troops were unleashed.

Greer suddenly rode up along side him with his sword slashing. Richard instinctively drew his sword to defend himself. "Greer, what are you doing?" he screamed over the din. The aide gritted his teeth and took another swing at him, their horses colliding sidelong as they stampeded across the field. Once more Richard blocked the blow then swept his sword around, slashing Greer's arm and tearing the weapon from his grip.

Seething with anger, Richard pulled his horse around and made his way for where he'd last seen Kahlan. She had been easy to spot in her white dress but as the battle raged around him, he could no longer find her. He rode wildly, scanning the battlefield, desperately searching for her. He only fought when attacked, he didn't care about fighting or killing, he only wanted to get to Kahlan. Aydindril's remaining forces were now fully engaged in the combat. Screams of battle and rivers of blood covered the once peaceful meadow. Fury mixed with his fear. Where was she?

xxx

Zedd and Cara were in the thick of the fight having chased Richard through the city gates. Flashes of blue lightening tore through the battlefield incinerating dozens of men with a single bolt. A chill ran though the wizard's spine. He knew they were facing Sister's of the Dark.

xxx

Richard finally spotted Kahlan. She was lying on the ground at the edge of the battlefield near the forest tree line. Having been knocked from her horse, she had successfully fought a guard and now lay wounded on the ground, unable to get up. Bruised and bloodied, with an arrow through her shoulder, she no longer had hold of her sword. She was vulnerable.

Richard was barely aware of the carnage surrounding him as he made his way for her. He dug his heels into his horse sending him faster. He leaned low to one side, his arm outstretched. "Kahlan!" She raised her arms to defend herself but she didn't have the strength. He grabbed tight to her, the momentum of the horse lifting her up and off the ground. Richard strained to keep hold of her as he pulled her onto the horse. Kahlan struggled though she was too weak to put up much of a fight. Richard tightened his arm around her, keeping her from wriggling free. "Kahlan, it's me. Hold still, it's alright now."

"Let me go!" She thrust her hands against his chest trying to push free before fainting in his grasp.

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Agatha set a tray of soup and biscuits on the table near the bed. Richard awoke suddenly, raising his head at the noise. He was sitting on a small wooden chair beside the bed, where he'd been all night, his hand on Kahlan's arm so he could feel if she moved while he slept.

Zedd snored lightly from the large overstuffed chair in the corner of the room.

Agatha asked with concern, "Any change during the night?"

"No, no change, Agatha. Thank you for the soup. I'm afraid she won't wake for sometime yet. Perhaps you should take it away."

"The soup is for you, sir. You need to keep up your strength too." She smiled and left the room.

Richard couldn't even think about eating. His heart was heavy with concern for Kahlan. Once he'd he pulled her up onto his horse, he'd seen the Rada' Han she wore. He never saw one quite like this before, with no hinge or keyhole. But Zedd had later confirmed that's what it was. He couldn't understand how it had gotten there or why she tried to fight him. And why had she told him to let her go? Nothing made sense to him. He gently pulled stray strands of her hair from her face and smoothed his thumb against her cheek.

Thank the Spirits she was alright. Zedd had healed her wounds but she'd lost quite a bit of blood. The battle had been horrific with many dead on both sides. Glenmore's 'army' of townspeople had been aided by dark magic. Zedd had told him that Sister's of the Dark had been on the battlefield using their powers to destroy hundreds in a matter of minutes. Zedd helped to save the city when he unleashed his wizard's fire upon them. They were powerful, but as a Wizard of the First Order, his magic was strong too. The tide had decidedly turned when Aydindril released its additional forces. With Zedd's help, the added forces hit back hard and the Sister's had chosen to flee. Richard knew they would be back to fight another day.

Cara noisily entered the room, dragging Greer with her, her Agiel at his throat and waking Zedd in the process. She twisted her prisoner around to face Richard. "Tell him what you told me." When he didn't reply she gripped his hair tight pressing her weapon hard into his neck. Through clenched teeth her voice was menacing, "_Tell _him."

"We know you plan to rule the Midlands. We are willing to give our lives to stop you."

Richard looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"We may be just local townspeople, but we won't let you. We won't allow you to destroy our home the way you destroyed Westland. Once you take Aydindril, it's just a matter of time before you come for Glenmore and the rest of the Midlands. We're here to stop you. You may think we're insignificant villagers but we're devoted to our homeland."

Richard and Zedd shared a look of disbelief.

Richard made his way over to stand in front of Greer. "Greer, Kahlan is the Mother Confessor. YOU are her aide. Why were you attacking the city?"

Greer scoffed at Richard's words. "The Mother Confessor? And I am her aide? The Sisters said you would say something like that…try to trick us..." His eyes nervously went to Zedd. "…that you'd have your wizard use magic on us. But we know what you're up to. They told us how you and your wizard destroyed Westland, how you found a way to bring down the Boundary so you could take power, first in D'Hara, now the Midlands. You aim to hold dominion over the world!"

"What are you talking about? I don't hold any power in D'Hara and I'm not interested in ruling the Midland's or even Aydindril! I'm the Seeker, you know that. I'm searching for the Stone of Tears – to **stop **the Keeper."

"You're searching for the Stone of Tears for the power it wields! So you can rule us all!"

Richard could only stare in disbelief. What had gotten into him?

Greer's demeanor grew confident. "Do you mean to tell me that you're _not _of the Rahl bloodline? That D'Haran armies don't call you _Lord Rahl_? That legions wouldn't lay down their life for you – _ruler of the Mord-Sith and Master of D'Hara?_"

What he said was true, but not in the way it sounded. Richard was about to launch into a vehement denial when Kahlan stirred. Their raised voices rousing her from her deep sleep. He immediately went to her side.

Blue eyes fluttered open looking lost and uncertain, moving past him and Zedd and coming to rest on Greer. Fear showed on her face at the grip the Mord-Sith held him in. "Greer!"

Richard laid a hand on her arm, "Hey…remember me?"

Her voice and her eyes were cold. "I know who you are: You're Lord Rahl!" Still weak from her injuries she barely had the strength to pull free of his grasp. "Take your hands off me!"

Richard felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach. "Kahlan…" He reached to take up her hand in his but she eluded his grasp.

She was still weak but her words were vehement, "You'll never have Aydindril. There are thousands ready to fight you to the death."

He couldn't wrap his head around what he was hearing. "What are you talking about?" Before he could say anything more, Zedd gripped him by the shoulder, pulling him aside.

He kept his voice low so only Richard could hear, "Richard, something is going on here. It's not just Kahlan. Whatever this is…it's affecting Greer as well. I suspect it has to do with the Sisters of the Dark. I'm beginning to think they're the reason behind the town's people's thinking. I believe dark magic is at work here and until we know exactly what's going on, and what kind of spell they're under, we shouldn't do anything. For now, we need to go along with them, let them--

"What!?" Richard was incredulous at the idea.

"Richard, depending on the spell, you could cause permanent damage."

Richard forced himself to keep his voice low though anger simmered within. "Zedd, Kahlan doesn't know who I am – She thinks I want to hurt her!"

Zedd rested his hands on Richard's shoulders, conveying the importance of what he was saying, "And trying to convince her otherwise could cause irreparable harm. Magic is…_delicate _and _precise_. Trying to untwist it without the proper counter-magic could make the spell irreversible: If you insist on telling her who she truly is, who you are, she could end up being lost to us forever."

Richard stared at his grandfather, his mind furiously trying to find reasoning in all of this. At long last, he let out a deep breath. "So what do we do?"

"We need to be as non-threatening as possible. Until we discover the true nature of what's behind this and can set things right again. But that could take time, Richard. In the meantime, you still have a quest to fulfill."

Richard shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere without Kahlan. I certainly won't leave her like this, with no memory of who she is or where she belongs."

Zedd proceeded delicately, knowing he was on dangerous ground, "The Keeper will destroy **all **life, Richard. You need to find the Stone."

"He can have the Stone!" Richard seethed and broke free of Zedd's grasp. "I won't leave her Zedd!" He let out a growl and stormed for the door. He stopped just short of it, fighting to restrain his emotions, visibly shaking as he simmered with rage. Once he was sure he had enough control to speak, he didn't turn to face them, but spoke directly into the massive panel of mahogany wood, "All of you – leave. I want to be alone with Kahlan."

Cara gripped tight to Greer and pulled him toward the door. Keeping his eyes straight ahead, Richard took a small step to the side, allowing them to pass. Zedd followed quietly behind, stopping at his side. He didn't believe Richard would abandon his quest. It was just his frustration talking in the heat of the moment. He saw his tears and put a hand to his shoulder. "It'll be alright Richard."

In no mood for his grandfather's sympathy he stood staring at the wall, waiting for him to go.

At last alone with her, Richard took several deep breaths trying to regain his composure.

Kahlan watched him from where she lay in the bed. She was too weak to sit up but her eyes followed him as he paced the room. He seemed deep in thought and she started to wonder if he even remembered she was there. When at last he looked up he must have seen the apprehension on her face, his expression softened.

He came to the side of the bed. "I won't hurt you." To see her fear directed at him tore his heart. He may not be able to tell her who he was and all they meant to each other, but he could show her kindness.

"You must be hungry. Let me help you."

"No."

Richard ignored her reply and slipped his strong hands under her arms pulling her up to sit. She didn't have the strength to fight him.

He retrieved the tray Agatha had left and held a spoonful of the hot broth to her lips. Kahlan ignored his offer, staring straight ahead with a blank face and closed lips.

Richard recognized her Confessor's face, even if she didn't. He didn't shy away. "It's going to get cold." Still she didn't respond. "Then it will really taste bad" he said, a small smile touching his lips.

Trying to figure out his motives; wondering if she should trust his compassion, Kahlan finally relented and took the broth. What it lacked in flavor it made up for with soothing heat.

Richard continued feeding her the broth, finally finding words. "I'm not who you think I am" he said softly.

Kahlan eyed him suspiciously. Between spoonfuls she spoke, "You are Lord Rahl." Her eyes fell to his sword. "And the Seeker."

"Yes. I am the Seeker. And I am Richard Rahl. But I'm not the evil ruler you think me to be. Would an evil ruler serve broth to his enemy?"

She suddenly grew nervous, realizing her vulnerability. Kahlan pulled the blanket higher, adding some semblance of a barrier between them. "If he wanted something."

It pained him for her to think he would bring her harm. He was quiet a long moment, trying to find her in those panicked eyes. "What I want is the truth, Kahlan. That's what I am: the Seeker of Truth. I won't rest until I have it."

He knew he needed to tread carefully. Zedd had told him not to force the truth on her, but he hoped by asking her questions he could draw her memories to the surface, help her recall who she truly was – who he was, without interfering with the magic.

His voice was soft and gentle, "Greer seems to think I have my sights set on ruling the Midlands. Is that what you think?" When she didn't answer he asked, "Tell me, why did you attack Aydindril?"

"It's as Greer said; we wish to stop you from seizing control of the Midlands – as you did in D'Hara. We may not be seasoned warriors, but we are strong in heart."

Richard couldn't fathom where they got this notion. He hoped if she would at least remember Greer as her trusted aide, it might spur more of her memories. Trying to jog that memory in her, his eyes held hers, "And just who is Greer that you trust him?"

"He is my betrothed."

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Richard rubbed a hand over his eyes as he made his way for Kahlan's room. He was exhausted. The shock of learning Kahlan believed she was betrothed to Greer had left him in knots and unable to sleep for days. Last night, as he lay in the small bed of his room he'd tried to ease his mind, letting his thoughts drift to the morning she left, when they'd made love in the early light of dawn. When he closed his eyes he could feel her body, her soft skin against him. He could taste her honey lips and groaned with the agonizing bliss of the memory. His head began to pound when he wondered just what type of memories she had been given of Greer. Did she '_remember_' lying in his arms? Or whispering her love to him in the dark of night? What had started as pleasant thoughts of his beloved ended in torment.

Cara stood guard outside Kahlan's room. Richard didn't want anyone going in who might say something about her true identity, somehow interfering with the magic and leaving her forever under the spell that had taken her away from him. She greeted him as he approached, "You look terrible."

He felt terrible too and ignored her barb. "Anyone been by?"

"Only Agatha a short while ago. She said she was still asleep but left her a tray of breakfast."

Richard nodded his thanks and told her to get some rest. He quietly pushed open the door, reminding himself of Zedd's stern warning not to force the truth on her. He didn't take it lightly. He also didn't take lightly the fact that he still had a mission to complete. If the Keeper won there would be no future for anyone, including Kahlan. As long as the compass was pointing to the Keep he would continue to search for answers. He knew if it were to lead him in another direction, away from Aydindril – and away from Kahlan, he would be hard pressed to go. He wouldn't think about that now…he had bigger concerns on his mind. Right now, his focus was on gaining Kahlan's trust and finding a way to reverse the magic.

Zedd had suggested he and Cara go to Glenmore in search of answers but Richard said no. If whatever magic that was affecting the town's people as well as Kahlan and Greer took hold of them too, Richard would be on his own. Somehow, they had to find the answers here. He felt sure he'd be able to reach Kahlan…he didn't know how long it would take but he would do whatever was needed to reach her.

He smiled at seeing her sleeping and moved to her bedside. Over the last few days he spent time with her when she was awake, fed her broth to keep up her strength, and made sure no one tried to press her into remembering she was the Mother Confessor. When she slept, he sat by her side in a plain wooden chair, studying a small book Zedd had given him. It was written in the language only the Seeker could read and was obviously very old, the pages on the verge of dissolving to dust. It was small enough to fit in his pocket and Richard carried it with him; careful not to damage the contents. He read through it at every opportunity, but so far, he hadn't been able to unravel its code. There were no actual written words on the pages, at least none that he could comprehend. He could read them, they just didn't make any sense. They held an essence that he struggled to grasp. He pulled it from his pocket now.

xxx

Kahlan awoke to find Lord Rahl was once again at her bedside, reading the small book he seemed to always be reading. She hadn't yet stirred and he didn't realize she was awake. She watched him as he read, his hair partially shielding his face as he leaned forward. She couldn't see them now, but she knew soft brown eyes hid behind there. She let her gaze fall to his mouth. He always spoke softly to her and much to her surprise he often smiled whenever she looked at him. Seeing him sitting there, she felt a tinge of happiness but quickly admonished herself, reminding herself just who he was. She sat up.

Richard smiled and put his book away. "Good morning."

Kahlan realized he helped relieve a bit of the loneliness she felt, even if he was her sworn enemy...

xxx

As Kahlan was finishing her breakfast, Richard was again trying to pull forth the truth locked deep inside her, "How is it that you and Greer are to be married?"

"Why is it the _Lord Rahl_ is concerned with a local woman's engagement?"

Richard leaned in, propping an elbow on his knee, "_The Seeker_ has many concerns." He didn't want her to think of him as Lord Rahl, but no matter how many times he asked her to call him Richard, she refused.

Hesitant to talk with him at first, Kahlan finally admitted that it was hazy to her. She was sure once she fully recovered it would all become clear. She seemed to remember that it had been arranged since they were quite young. It was as if they had always been promised to each another.

"Do you love him?" Richard surprised even himself with his question and quickly looked away. He didn't want to know the answer. If she said yes, even if it was a magically induced belief, it would crush him.

Kahlan was confused by his manner, not only that he would take such an interest, but that he truly seemed to care. Something in his eyes, whenever he looked at her, made her uneasy. He seemed to be searching her, probing her with his gaze. She found it unsettling. And exciting.

"I have fond memories." She said quietly. She didn't wish to say anything more.

Again Richard wondered what memories had been given to her regarding Greer. Did she actually believe she loved him? On the eve of battle when they attacked Aydindril had she sought comfort in his kiss? Richard found he was staring at the collar around her neck his anger simmering within. With the Rada' Han, she was as free as any woman to be with a man if she so chose.

Abruptly, he pushed to his feet and walked to the window, casting his gaze to the mountains beyond. Keeping his back to her, he blinked back tears. "You must miss him." His voice was rough, he didn't trust it to say anything more.

"I'd like to see him." She hadn't said she missed him and for that, he was grateful.

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Richard and Kahlan stood in the sun dappled gardens of the palace. He couldn't let her roam the city streets where everyone knew she was the Mother Confessor, but he also didn't want to treat her like a prisoner, locked away in her room. He'd brought her here to enjoy the sunshine of the day. He also arranged for Greer to come. As much as he didn't like it, Kahlan knew him to be someone close to her – someone she trusted. Richard hoped a visit with him would help put her at ease. He also hoped Greer's presence would stir her deep seated memories, making her realize the truth of who she was.

Cara arrived at the gardens escorting Greer. Richard watched with a heavy heart as he rushed to greet Kahlan. When he embraced her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a cheek to his. Richard swallowed past the lump in his throat, trying to quell the fury simmering within, his nostrils flaring with the pull of jealousy. He felt the sting of tears from the rage of at all that was taken from him; taken from Kahlan.

Cara watched from a short distance away. She knew this was painful for the Seeker. She'd never known anyone like him. Darken Rahl would never have allowed a woman he wanted this small bit of comfort. But she knew Richard didn't just _want _the Mother Confessor: he loved her. And he would do whatever it took to get her back. Cara had always thought this made him weak and vulnerable. But by the look on his face now, she knew she had been wrong. She understood now that it made him stronger than she could have ever imagined. He cast a glance in her direction, conveying without words the importance of her duty before he turned and walked away.

xxx

"Richard!" Zedd burst into the small room Richard now called his own and found him once again studying the books from the Keep. "I've been looking for you. Come with me, Kahlan has a visitor – in the Library."

"Who is it?"

xxx

Once inside the library, the soft blue glow of a Nightwisp fluttered to Richard's side.

Zedd looked nervously from the creature to Richard. "They never leave the protective cover of the forest, not unless they're on a mission such as Shar had been on. They've only ever come to Aydindril bearing messages for the Mother Confessor."

The Nightwisp hummed excitedly near Richard. "Do you know what it wants?"

Zedd shook his head, "Only the Confessors know their language."

"Zedd, if we don't know why it's here, we can't let it see Kahlan. We don't know what will be said…it could interfere with the magic."

The wisp buzzed around to the other side of them warbling as it tried to communicate.

"I agree. But the message must be of utmost importance."

Richard's eyes went wide. All at once he understood. How could he not have seen it? He clamped his hands on Zedd's shoulders. Excitement in his voice, he said "Keep it here, don't let it leave. I need some time." He couldn't believe he didn't realize it sooner. He ran through the halls of the palace, his boot strikes echoing throughout the cavernous splendor. He only hoped she trusted him enough to help him.

xxx

"Is Lord Rahl coming back?" Kahlan asked as Cara returned her to her room.

"_Richard _is not far, I'm sure."

Kahlan wasn't put-off by the Mord-Sith's tone. She was more interested in something else. "You call him Richard…not Lord Rahl?"

"He doesn't care for the title."

"But you're a Mord-Sith, sworn to protect him. Isn't he the _Master _of the Mord-Sith?"

"Richard treats me as an equal - as he does everyone. As the Seeker, he's the one chosen to carry the Sword and find the Stone, but he does it on his own terms."

"Not with a heavy hand?"

Cara's lips twisted into what Kahlan thought could almost be a smile. "I often tell him he's too easy on people. But he prefers his way."

Kahlan stepped into the solitude of her room. She wondered why she kept picturing Lord Rahl's soft brown eyes in her mind; why she found herself looking forward to seeing him; how just the mention of his name sent her stomach fluttering. She realized she'd rather be here, in the confines of her room with him quietly reading by her side than to be in the garden with Greer. She tried to push her feelings aside...reminding herself he was the enemy. He was barbaric and cruel, just as his brother had been, even worse – he had killed his own flesh and blood to gain power over D'Hara. Yet somehow, having spent time with him, the man she was getting to know didn't coincide with the man she thought him to be. Kahlan gave herself a mental shake. She was being foolish. He was a Rahl. That said enough about him.

She turned her thoughts to Greer, reminding herself that he was her betrothed. Yet something didn't seem right. When she thought of him her feelings toward him seemed pale and insignificant. She had been glad for the comfort of seeing a friend, but she felt nothing more than that. She had so looked forward to seeing him that morning, but when she did, she only felt her loneliness.

Once again she remembered the intensity of Lord Rahl's gaze whenever he looked at her and a longing within her burned. Terrified, tears sprang to her eyes as she realized what that longing was.

xxx

Richard smiled at Cara as he hurried past her into Kahlan's room. It was the first smile he'd directed at her in days. She could see he was excited about sharing something with Kahlan.

He stopped short when he entered her room. She was crying and was quickly trying to wipe away her tears. His smile left him and he took hold of her arm. His voice was soft and gentle, "What's wrong?"

Fear gripped at her heart. His touch was warm and wonderful. It terrified her. She quickly tried to think of something she could say; anything but the truth. Her wet blue eyes looked up into his. The gentleness she saw there melted her insides. "I miss Greer" she lied.

Richard was crushed. He felt his grip tighten on her arm before he forced himself to let go. His already urgent need to reverse the spell redoubled. He hoped he was one step closer to doing just that. He unclenched his jaw. "I need your help."

xxx

"Why should I help you?" Kahlan was suspicious.

"I've told you, I'm trying to help the people of the Midlands." Richard was still taken aback by her declaration but forced himself to stay focused. "I don't want to harm them. You're the only one I can turn to in this."

"How do I know you don't want to use this against the Midlands?"

"I'm not like my brother" he said. She looked doubtful.

Richard tried another approach, holding the small book out to her. "Can you read this?"

Kahlan gingerly looked through its delicate pages. "No."

"I can." He moved to stand right in front of her, his face close to hers. "It's the language of the Nightwisps written in an ancient text that only the Seeker can read. Why would the book be written so only I can read it?" He pressed on without waiting for her to answer. "A previous Seeker wrote this book, that's why. One who had learned their language– one trying to help future Seekers. I can read the words but they don't make much sense to me. It will take me weeks to learn this on my own, time we-the Midlands doesn't have. You know their language. I need your help."

Just then, Cara knocked once and poked her head in the door. "Minister Simpson is here to see you. He says it's urgent."

Richard looked torn for a moment. "Please consider it" he said to Kahlan before heading to the door.

He stood in the doorway speaking with the Minister. Richard was pretty certain Kahlan could hear their muted conversation, but Minister Simpson was aware of the situation and could be trusted not to say anything he shouldn't.

"The remaining Council members wish to send troops to Glenmore and the surrounding villages. There are still many who oppose you and are willing to take up arms against you. We think it's best to strike now, while they're still fractured from the earlier battle."

Richard pulled at his bottom lip with a thumb and finger as he weighed the matter. "Tell the members I appreciate their wise council, but I don't want to see anymore blood shed over this. Keep the forces on the ready here, within Aydindril. My grandfather and I are searching for answers. It is my hope that we will soon be able to put a stop to all of this without raising our weapons." The Minister acknowledged the order and left.

Kahlan _had _overheard them and her wall of opposition crumbled. Darken Rahl would slay a thousand people before letting the smallest hostility go unchecked. She was finally realizing that this Lord Rahl was nothing like his brother at all.

xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kahlan stood looking at the darkness through the window of her room. As large as the room was, the low torch lights and the crackling fire in the hearth gave it a cozy feel.

It was late and they had spent another long day translating the book. With her help, Richard was rapidly learning the language of the Nightwisps. For days, he had been reading aloud from the book, reciting the various hums and murmurs while Kahlan helped him string them together and make sense of what it all meant.

When Kahlan had asked Richard how it was she knew the language, he evaded her as best he could only saying that it must have been passed down through her family. He couldn't tell her she was a Confessor or that they were the only ones who knew it. And when she asked how he'd known she could help him, he told her the truth: 'My wizard knew.' She just assumed he meant through the means of magic.

Richard had learned enough of the language to know that the visiting Nightwisp was called Tess and she was here to see the Mother Confessor about the dark magic that entrapped her. Sitting at a small desk across the room from the fire, he at last flipped the pages closed. "Enough for today." Not only had they spent recent days studying the small book, but he also spent his nights with his nose buried in the Book of Life. There was much to learn and he wasn't sure which might prove to be the key in helping him defeat the magic. He wasn't retaining anything in his tired state. "I'm exhausted. I haven't been sleeping well lately." He smiled at her, "You must be tired too."

His comment gave her pause. Kahlan looked around the room, seeming to only now take notice of the plush accommodations she had been sleeping in. "I just realized, this must be your room. You must be anxious to get it back."

Richard gave her a forlorn look. It wasn't any room he was anxious to have back, it was her. He was enjoying her company as they studied the book, but it wasn't the same. He wanted her back. He wanted to have her reach out to him and run her fingers through his hair. He wanted to hear her laugh and call him by name. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and kiss the lips he missed so much. He wanted things the way they were.

He didn't answer. Instead he walked over to her, stopping so close their toes nearly touched. She held his gaze, the nearness of her making it hard for him to breathe. He ached with wanting to hold her and had to force his arms to remain at his side.

Kahlan could feel the warmth of his body so close to hers. She found it wonderful and frightening at the same time. She knew she should back away but couldn't…she _wanted _to be near him. She realized he hadn't answered her. "I'm sorry to put you out" she whispered.

Richard held her eyes with his, watching the firelight dancing there. He wished he could tell her she was home, in her very own room, sleeping in her own bed. "You're where you should be, Kahlan" he said quietly.

His gentle manner and soft spoken words clouded her thinking, making her feel dizzy. She suddenly found it very warm in the room. She felt his breath on her face. She thought if she listened closely she would surly hear his heartbeat. She was barely aware she was speaking – saying anything to keep from drowning in the nearness of him, "I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you, Lord Rahl."

"Please, I'd like it if you called me Richard." It didn't matter that he'd asked her this a dozen times in recent days. She had continued to call him Lord Rahl.

His nearness made her heart beat wildly. Kahlan was terrified he could have such an effect on her. As a last measure of resistance she tried to cut him with her words. "How long do you intend to hold me prisoner?"

Though her whisper was more seductive than biting, Richard inwardly winced at the pain of her words. His soft eyes looked deeper into hers. "I know you don't believe me, but I'm trying to protect you. It's for your own good." He felt the heat of her body. He could almost taste the sweetness of her lips. He had to pool all of his strength into keeping his hands at his side, wanting nothing more than to gather her up and hold her close.

As he searched her, Kahlan suddenly realized she had the power to wound this man's heart. Something inside her told her she didn't want to do that. In her softest whisper she assured him, "I believe you, Richard."

He felt a rush of relief at her words. Not only because she believed him, but because she'd finally called him Richard. He hoped it meant he was beginning to reach her. Taking in the softness of her face and the fire's glow against her skin, Richard couldn't help himself. He touched a hand to her face and smoothed a thumb over her cheek. It had been so long since he'd touched her. He ached to tell her all she meant to him.

Kahlan's heart pounded under the intensity of his gaze. She discovered she liked his touch even more than the way he looked at her. Her eyes fell to his lips. They looked warm and gentle. She couldn't help herself from leaning in. When Richard slowly bent to meet her kiss she suddenly pulled back, fear rising in her chest. She was afraid to kiss him, more afraid not to. She couldn't hold back – she didn't want to hold back. She gripped at his wrist still holding her face.

"Kahlan", he halted her resistance with his soft whisper.

In a rush of desperation she gave in to her longing. The moment she pressed her lips to his he had her wrapped tight in his arms. Kahlan's hands slid up the back of his neck disappearing into his hair. Richard moaned softly with at last having her mouth on his; at once again having her fingers wrapped in his hair. His heart beat wildly, his powerful arms holding her to him. He missed her so much. Kahlan was kissing him desperately, melting into him, when suddenly she felt like a traitor. Richard nearly cried out when she pushed free of his grasp and turned away.

His words were softly pleading as he reached for her arm, "Don't pull away, Kahlan."

She kept her back to him. He had left her breathless, her shoulders heaving with the depth of her passion. This was Lord Rahl, enemy of the Midlands, and she was promised to another. Did it matter that Greer had never made her feel this way? She couldn't ever remember a kiss like this from him. At the moment she couldn't remember any kiss from him.

This man's passion was all consuming, shaking her to her core. "Please, I want to be alone." She wiped at the tear slipping down her cheek, feeling the sting of her betrayal.

xxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sister Villica lay in a pool of blood, a dacra stuck in her heart. Sister Alessandra stood over her absorbing the last of her Han, feeling the rush of energy from its power. Villica only got in her way. The only reason she'd brought her into her plan was for the strength of their combined Han. She had hoped Villica would prove useful in other ways, but her latest mistake had sealed her fate. She was supposed to ensure that if they didn't have the Mother Confessor it was because she was killed in battle. Instead, the Seeker had ridden with her to saffety on his horse. With her increased Han, Alessandra could take the Keep without Villica's help. She still had an army of townspeople at her disposal.

xxx

Despite how it had ended, Richard's heart felt light at having held Kahlan the night before. He hadn't wanted their kiss to end and it had been hard for him to leave, but he'd never forgive himself if his own selfish desire pushed her away from him forever. He knew her perceived connection to Greer had stopped her and he did as she asked. It was one of the most difficult things he'd ever done; quietly showing himself from the room and leaving her there alone. But he'd been able to hold her, however briefly, and his spirits were lifted in knowing that even under the spell's magic, without knowing who she truly was, or all they meant to each other, she still cared for him.

Richard greeted the guard just outside her room. Having sent Cara to get some much needed rest when he and Kahlan studied the book, he'd posted Derrick to stand guard at her door when he'd left for the night. He realized something wasn't right the moment he stepped inside. The bed was disheveled, the sheets stripped from it. The long drapes that hung from the high ceiling to the floor were no longer in place. The balcony door stood ajar. Richard felt his heart rise up in his throat. He knew in an instant: Kahlan was gone.

xxx

Kahlan had made her way down the precariously high balcony, holding her breath until she was safely on the ground. In the middle of the night there was barely a soul around and she'd taken a horse tied to a hitching post, quietly making her escape. Once outside the city walls she rode like mad for Glenmore. Only then did she allow the tears to fall. She wept furious, choking sobs as she fled, the hot tears stinging her eyes and blinding her vision.

She wanted to put as much distance as possible between her and Aydindril. She hoped by returning to Glenmore she could seek help to free Greer. She once more felt the loneliness rising up inside her. The pain was almost too much to bear. She knew the real reason she needed to get away: The ache of that loneliness had only been banished when she was in the arms of Lord Rahl; arms that had held her to him in an iron grip, as if he would never her let go. As passionately as she had kissed him, he had kissed her. She'd felt his hunger for her raging under the surface. She knew he had been holding back and trembled with the thought. She couldn't imagine that intensity unleashed. She had to get as far away from him as she could. Her horse lathered at the mouth as she pushed harder through the night.

xxx

Richard didn't hesitate. Finding Kahlan gone, he went running, calling to Derrick to have the wizard and Cara meet him at the stables. He headed first for the library as fast as his legs would take him.

xxx

Zedd once again called down the wizard's rain. The torrential downpour falling on the green flames of the evil pyre had no affect. It didn't even steam or hiss. It was as if no rain fell on the blaze at all. He turned toward Richard and Cara who stood a short distance back watching him as he tried to work his magic. "It's no use Richard. The dark power of the Underworld feeds this fire. My magic has no effect."

Richard had been full of hope when he'd gone to see Tess and was able to understand the Nightwisp's hums. She'd told him of the Sister's ritual over the fire and where he would find it…that she had watched unseen for days from the shelter of the forest and knew they could only be up to something evil. She had gone to Aydindril in search of help.

Zedd believed once the fire was extinguished, the spell would be lifted. Richard thought it would be the fastest way to get Kahlan's memory, and more importantly at the moment, her power, back. If she was in the city of Glenmore, the Sisters might decide at any time to turn against her and she would need her power. He should have expected this. Nothing is ever easy he reminded himself.

"I'm going into Glenmore. Once I kill the Sister's, the spell will be broken."

"I don't think so." Zedd gestured toward the rift under the fire. "With this tear in the veil, the fire is drawing its strength directly from the Underworld. I believe the only way to reverse this spell will be to find the stone and seal the rift."

Richard felt the tension twisting his muscles tighter. "That could take a long time, Zedd. If I ever find it at all."

"It's our only hope, Richard."

"I'm not leaving Kahlan to them in the meantime. Zedd, you keep trying…try every spell you can think of. Let the wizard's rain fall for days if you must. Cara, you stay here and protect him…and this." Richard unhooked the Sword of Truth from his belt and laid it at Zedd's feet, then pulled off his vest and set that down as well.

Zedd grabbed his shoulder "What are you doing?"

"Everyone in the town will recognize that Sword, but only the Sisters know what I look like. I have my knife." He reached into his pack and pulled out a black tunic, much like the blue one he wore and quickly changed. It was the best he could for now. It would be enough to get in and get to Kahlan.

xxx

"Hello Sister Alessandra." Kahlan dipped her head as a sign of respect. She had arrived back in Glenmore and went at once to find the Sister. She needed her help if there was any hope in rescuing Greer.

"Kahlan! How did you escape? I'm glad you're alright." Alessandra's mind worked quickly. Having Kahlan return was more than she could have hoped for. The Seeker would come for her she knew. When he did, she would be ready for him. Having the Seeker and his friends out of Aydindril would make it that much easier to gain control of the Keep. She didn't really care about the Stone of Tears. The Keeper would win his fight with or without the stone. As long as it stayed hidden, it couldn't be used against him and with the Seeker dead, the stone would stay lost forever, all the while the cracks in the veil growing larger, the Keeper growing stronger.

Kahlan's explanation was brief, telling her just that she'd managed to get away in the dark of night.

"You must be tired. I'll arrange a room for you here, in the Ambassador's manor, not far from mine. You get some rest. We'll meet after the evening meal and devise a plan for rescuing your Greer." Alessandra couldn't care less about rescuing anyone, getting closer to the Keep was foremost in her mind.

xxx

Richard waited until nightfall to enter the town. He was quite certain no one would recognize him, but the darkness would give him added cover as he searched for Kahlan. He went to the local tavern and ordered a drink of ale. It didn't take him long to overhear the gossip: The woman in white who had been captured during battle had escaped from the evil Lord Rahl. She had returned safely to Glenmore and was given a room at the Ambassador's manor. Richard threw down a coin on the bar and made for a quick exit, his drink untouched.

As he reached the door a burly man grabbed him by the neck. "You're new around here."

The last thing Richard needed now was a fight. Angered by the interruption in his search for Kahlan, he kept his voice even. "Yes. I just arrived into town. I don't want any trouble."

The man still held Richard by the back of his neck, his fingers gripping tightly into his flesh. "You didn't finish your drink." Richard didn't think the man cared the least about weather or not he finished his drink. He was trying to start trouble, simple as that.

"I was looking for a lady friend. She's not here, so I thought I'd go see if I could find her."

"Ohh, a _lady friend_. Ain't no _ladies _come into this pub, mister. Either you're a liar or spy – which is it?"

"Neither. I told you, I'm new to town. I was just looking for—"

Richard's words were cut short by the brute slamming his head against the wall.

He didn't waste any time. With his full force Richard elbowed behind him, catching the thug in the gut. He'd hit him hard, knocking the wind out of him and he dropped the hold he had on Richard's neck.

The menace rebounded quickly with a solid punch to Richard's mouth, sending him stumbling backward against the wall. Richard pushed himself off and landed both feet solidly in the man's middle sending him crashing into a table, taking it down with him to the floor. He lay stunned on his back. Richard shoved the table aside and landed a punch directly on the brute's jaw as he still lay on the ground, the force of Richard's blow leaving him senseless.

Sure the man would cause no further trouble, Richard stood, shoulder's heaving, blood tricking from his mouth. He dabbed the back of his hand to his mouth, wiping the blood from his lips and looked around the room for signs of any more threat. No one seemed inclined to join the fight. With a final glance at the big oaf on the floor, he made his way outside.

xxx

Kahlan met with Sister Alessandra after the evening meal as planned. When she inquired of Sister Villica, Alessandra told her she'd been killed in the Battle of Aydindril. "Will they send another Sister of Light to aid you in your quest?"

"I'm afraid not. The Sister's are spread thin all over the land. It is up to us now, Kahlan to keep the Midlands free. The good people of Glenmore are willing and eager to fight for our cause, they just need guidance and leadership".

"I'm sure you're more than able to provide them with both, Sister. You were instrumental in rallying the people together, inspiring the desire in their hearts to keep the Midlands free from evil."

A cunning smile touched Alessandra's lips. "You'd make a perfect Sister, Kahlan. Perhaps you'd like to join me as a Sister in the Order?"

Something pulled at Kahlan's insides. She knew she should feel honored by the Sisters words but instead they left her unsettled. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. She thought for the moment it was best not to disagree. She gave a small smile. "Perhaps."

xxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sister Alessandra had devised a plan and assured Kahlan they would rescue Greer within a few days' time. But as Kahlan made her way back to her room the unsettling suspicion lingered. Something about the Sister didn't feel right. Trying to shake her uneasiness, Kahlan allowed her thoughts to drift to Lord Rahl, only to be filled once more with that familiar sense of loneliness.

Kahlan wondered what in the world was wrong with her. She was betrothed to an honest man – one who fought by her side to keep the Midlands free. Yet, here she was thinking of Lord Rahl – the very one who would take that freedom. Even if he wasn't the evil tyrant she once thought he was, he was still a Rahl, the leader of D'Hara.

Yet, she couldn't help but remember the softness in his eyes whenever he looked at her. He had been nothing but kind to her. Even if she cast aside the belief he was an oppressor, she was still promised to another. Greer was a good man. Certainly she could do much worse. Many women grew to love their husbands only after they were married. The sooner they rescued him, the sooner they could marry and she could put _Lord Richard Rahl_ out of her mind.

At least by being back in Glenmore she was far away from him. She wouldn't have to fear his kind words or gentle touch tempting her heart. The darkness of night seemed to overwhelm her and she welcomed it, looking forward to the isolation of her room. At last she stepped inside closing the door behind her, leaning back against it. She was thankful for the blackness -- she wished she could hide in it forever. Blindly she made her way for the small table that held the matchsticks. Feeling around she picked up one of the long sticks and walked to where she knew the oil lamp was mounted. It was set high on the wall and she had to stand on tip toe. She reached up striking the match against the stone wall and lit the wick. A soft glow flickered as the lamp caught flame. When she settled back onto her feet she was looking right into the familiar brown eyes of Lord Rahl. She gasped, taking a small step back in surprise.

He was standing under the oil lamp his back against the wall. An uncertain look came across his face. "Surprised to see me?" The softness of his voice was soothing to her ears, stirring a warmth within her.

The room around them cloaked in complete darkness, they stood in the soft glow of light cast from the single lamp above. Kahlan's heart pounded in her chest. She couldn't imagine what he was doing here. She saw the cut on his lip, a bit of blood still oozing there. "You're hurt." She reached out to wipe away the blood but he caught her wrist.

"It's nothing." He was relieved to see she was safe, at least for the moment, and he was using every bit of his strength to keep from pulling her to him. Her gentle touch would surly break that tenuous hold. His voice was quiet, his eyes questioning hers, "I told you I was protecting you. Why did you run away?"

She couldn't tell him the real reason she'd left: That his touch was like the warm sun on her skin; that in his arms her loneliness had disappeared. That being so near to him terrified her. "You were holding me prisoner. You still hold Greer. Please, will you set him free?"

"It's safer for him where he is – just as it was for you."

Kahlan finally asked the question on her mind, "What are you doing here?"

Richard's expression softened. "I came for you."

Kahlan felt the fear rising in her chest. Being this close to him was already wrecking havoc on her senses. "I won't go with you."

"I can't let you stay here. It's not safe."

Kahlan tried to take a step back but he still held her wrist. "It may not be safe for you, but it's perfectly safe for me. I'm not going with you, so unless you plan on carrying me out…"

Richard was tempted. That's how desperate he was to get her out of there. If he thought he could go unnoticed through the city with her flung over his shoulders he would do it. So far, no one knew he was here, at least no one who knew him as Lord Rahl. He weighed his options. He could drag her with him, fighting the entire way or he could hide out here and stay close to her until he found a way to change her mind, maybe even reverse the spell. He let out an exasperated breath. She was determined to fight him, that much he knew.

Kahlan could tell by his eyes she'd won. At least for now. She broached a new subject. "Why does Sister Alessandra want the books of the Keep so badly?"

Her question surprised him. He could only guess as to what the Sister wanted though he was sure it wasn't for anything good. He told her some of what he could about the books, the magic secrets they held, like the language of the Nightwisps and what he learned from the Book of Life about the pendant he now wore. He couldn't tell her she already knew all of this before magic had been used to alter her memories. Instead, he explained that the pendant kept the magic of the Keeper's mark on his chest from draining the life from him. That without the pendant a little of his life would bleed from him each day, as it had, unknowingly, these past few months. Had the compass not led him to the pendant, Richard would have soon died.

She felt a sudden ache at the thought of him dying. She reached out, lightly resting her fingers on the inky black pendant that now hung around his neck. "So without this, you'll die?"

He felt her hand, warm and gentle on his chest. "Eventually. It would take some time."

She knew if Alessandra got her hands on those books, Richard would never have them. The secrets he was learning would be lost to him forever. She looked up into his eyes, "Who knows what else you might learn from the books?"

Her fingers moved from the pendant to the cut on his mouth. This time he didn't stop her. She tenderly touched the gash with her fingertips and moved to lightly caress his face. What was it about this man that made her want him so? His back against the wall, he kept his eyes on hers, swallowing past the lump in his throat. She leaned in, tenderly taking his wounded lip with hers. Kahlan could taste the blood on her tongue. Richard didn't move, didn't even breathe, as she pressed against him. She held tight to the back of his neck, her lips pulling on his; softly, slowly, persistently tempting his mouth to respond. She felt a gentle hand slip around her waist coming to rest on the small of her back. Still his mouth resisted.

Kahlan slid the tip of her tongue across his lips enticing him to give in to her at last. Richard could resist no longer. He at last responded and the fire between them erupted; their kisses at once hungry and urgent; Richard, wanting what he had so missed; Kahlan, experiencing desire like she had never known.

Consumed by the intensity of his passion, Kahlan tugged at his collar, pulling him to the bed as they kissed. Richard knew he had to stop, but the taste of her was making him lose all sense of control.

When they fell to the bed she took hold of his hands bringing them to her breasts. Richard moaned against her mouth with the pleasure of feeling her once more. Kahlan kissed him with desperate, gasping breaths. She quickly pulled at the laces of her dress, wanting to have his hands on her skin. She longed to know the full measure of his passion. She didn't know if she'd ever have the chance again, whatever life awaited her with Greer, she wanted to be with this man before her now.

Breathless, she whispered into his ear, "Make love to me, Richard."

He moaned with the very idea of having her again and gripped tighter to her breasts, rolling her under him. He left hot, panting kisses along her neck, diving headlong into wherever she would take him. In a sudden rush, he came to his senses. Tearing himself from her lips, he forced himself back. "Kahlan, you have no idea how much I want to, but not now. Not like this."

She wasn't listening. Trying to convince him, she pulled at his shirt, running her hands over his chest. She leaned up, pressing her lips to his.

He stopped her. "Kahlan, I want to get you out of here. Let me bring you back to Aydindril."

She wasn't interested in any of that right now. She had only one thing on her mind. Panting with desire, she stretched up to kiss him again, her hands pulling at his belt, "I've told you I won't go."

Richard pushed himself off the bed, one more instant and he would give into her. As much as he wanted to be with her, he wouldn't allow it. Not while she was under the spell of magic.

He tried again, "Kahlan, you said you believed me. Let me protect you. Come with me."

"And just wh--"

A knock on the door silenced her.

Eyes wide, they held each other's gaze. Quietly, Richard made his way around to the far side of the bed and got down low. As long as they stayed at the door, he wouldn't be seen.

Kahlan opened the door to see Sister Alessandra standing before her. She held the door wide so as not to appear to be hiding anything, but stood to block her from entering. Alessandra's eyes took in the state of her dress then darted about looking past her, ensuring she was alone.

Kahlan pulled at her laces, tightening her bodice. "I was getting ready for bed."

Alessandra's expression remained cool. "I hope you'll consider my request, Kahlan. Offering someone the chance to become a Sister of the Order is not something that is done lightly." Her smile dripped with insincerity. "My room is just two doors down if you need anything. We leave tomorrow. You'll have your Greer back in no time."

xxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A cold shiver ran through Richard's blood as he came around the bed, standing behind Kahlan. "What does she mean _'consider her request'_? She wants you to join her order?"

Kahlan kept her back to him, staring at the door. Even with the darkness she couldn't face him. They both knew the Sister's were against Lord Rahl. If she joined the Order, she would clearly be pitting herself against him. "Yes. Sister Villica died in battle…she needs help. She's asked me to join the Sister's in the fight to keep the Midlands free." She could feel his eyes on her back, still she didn't turn.

He struggled to keep his voice calm. "Keep them free –– from me. You'd be fighting against me, Kahlan." His tone grew softer, "You don't really believe I'm like my brother…I know you don't, not after…"

She spun around face him. Only a faint sliver of light from the oil lamp lit his features but she saw the hurt in his eyes. "I don't know what to think!" The passion in her voice underscored the war being waged inside her. She didn't fully trust Sister Alessandra, but she needed to be sure her feelings for him weren't blinding her to his motives. "I feel a need to protect the people of the Midlands. I want to help them against anyone who would enslave them. Maybe I can be of more help by becoming a Sister."

He wished he could tell her who she was – that as Mother Confessor she did more than anyone to bring peace and justice to the people of the Midlands fighting to keep them free from tyranny. He didn't know how much he could say about Alessandra without interfering with the magical spell. His voice was rough, "Kahlan, you can't agree to it. There are many ways you can help the Midlands – but joining with Alessandra isn't one of them. She's not on your side."

Kahlan didn't understand the strong pull she felt for the people. Of course she wanted them to remain free, but this seemed much deeper – stronger. Nearly as strong as the pull she felt to Lord Rahl. She let out a deep breath. She no longer believed he had evil in his heart. She'd seen his true nature. She tried to find a solution, "Perhaps I could speak to her on your behalf, she could get to know you, as I have – you don't have to remain enemies."

Richard knew there was no chance of that. He had to put an end to this. If Kahlan willingly joined the Sister's, even because of some magical spell, the Keeper would have his claws in her…a direct connection to her soul. He shivered with the thought. He didn't know if, or even how, he could undo it. Sister Alessandra had to be stopped. Now.

Rather than argue the point he smiled as if considering her words. "It's late," he nodded toward the bed, "why don't you get some sleep."

Kahlan was glad to see he would at least think about it. She sat down on the covers, her cheeks flush with the memory of what had just taken place there. He had declined her invitation to her bed and she was more than a little embarrassed now at how forward that invitation had been. She knew decidedly he was nothing like his brother at all. "What about you?"

"I'm not leaving you. I'll be right here." He slid his back down the door and sat on the floor leaning against it. He didn't want anyone coming in without him knowing. He rested his head against the hard wood behind him, his eyes finding hers.

It seemed an eternity that they sat holding each other's gaze. At last Kahlan stood. "You're a rare person Richard Rahl." She walked over and sat down next to him leaning her back against the door as well.

He turned his head to look at her and offered a smile, "Then we make a good pair."

She looked up at him from behind a shy smile with beautiful blue eyes only for him. For a moment she was his Kahlan again and things were as they had been before magic had taken her away from him. They sat in the dim light of the lamp listening to each other breathe. When Kahlan at last lost the battle to stay awake she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you Kahlan" he whispered to the darkness.

xxx

Sister Alessandra had just finished writing at the small desk in her room and was neatly folding the thin parchment. At first light, she would return to the pyre that burned not too far from here. It wouldn't matter if Kahlan accepted her offer or not, soon she would believe she was a devoted Sister of the Dark and her own most trusted ally. Before they left to rescue Greer, they would renew their covenant, officially enfolding Kahlan into the Order. She would be bound to the Keeper, forever.

xxx

As Kahlan leaned against him in the soft embrace of sleep, Richard plotted his next move. He knew killing Alessandra wouldn't be enough to lift the magic - but it would keep Kahlan from joining the Order. He replayed their conversation of earlier that night, remembering all they had talked about regarding the books of the Keep. Something Kahlan had said pulled at his memory. _"Who knows what else you might learn from the books."_ There was more to learn, more that could be accomplished, of that he was sure.

He didn't want to disturb her slumber, he was enjoying her warmth against him. But he wanted to end this nightmare. First light was only a few hours away...the time had come. Gently he carried her to the bed. As he was laying her down she roused and mumbled, "Stay with me." She was barely awake.

He pulled a blanket over her, "Shhh…sleep, now. I'll be back before you know it."

xxx

Richard rested a hand on the door of Alessandra's room. Slipping free the knife from his belt he quietly stepped inside. He was in complete darkness, not even the moon provided a hint of light. He could just barely make out the darker shadow of the bed and stealthily made his way toward it. He would slit her throat as she slept, before she had a chance to use her magic against him. In one swift motion he held her head to the pillow with one hand, slicing her throat with the other. She'd barely made a sound, just a sudden gasp as life left her. Richard stood over her in the darkness, knowing her warm blood seeped out of her.

In an instant, every lamp in the room was ablaze, illuminating the horror of what he had just done. This was not Alessandra that lay in a pool of blood. This was a woman he didn't recognize. Knowing all too well who had lit the lamps, Richard whirled around to see Sister Alessandra standing across from him and very much alive. "You underestimate me, Seeker."

Without hesitation he flipped up his knife. As he readied the throw, blue lightening burst forth from her hands flinging the weapon through the air and hurtling Richard across the room, dropping him to the ground on the far side of the bed. Richard writhed in pain on the floor as he tried to push himself up. She took a step closer to him. "You can die knowing she'll be one of us and that in the end, The Keeper will have her." As she raised her hands to send forth a deadly rain of magic Kahlan burst through the door, daggers drawn, lunging for Alessandra. Kahlan plunged her deadly weapons into the Sister taking her down to the ground with the force of her attack. It was enough to shift the spray of lightening she'd unleashed away from Richard. The bed took the full force of her magic and burst into flames. Richard scrambled to retrieve his knife and jumped back from the flames. The center of the room was now fully engulfed separating him from Kahlan. He attempted to rush through but the heat of it pushed him back. He stood helpless as men flooded the room pulling Kahlan off of Alessandra. They were too late. The Sister was dead. Seeing that Kahlan had murdered the woman who had led them in battle they seized her. "You'll pay for this!" one of them shouted. Kahlan struggled violently to free herself but there were too many. They held her arms and legs, lifting her clear off the ground. "Prepare the gallows! She meets the Keeper at sunrise!"

Kahlan tried to quell the fear rising up inside her, looking for help from Richard. All she saw was flames.

xxx

Zedd couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that plagued him and finally woke the Mord-Sith. "Cara, I'm concerned for Richard. I think we should go into town and make sure he's alright.

"But he wanted us to stay here until you managed to put out the flames." She didn't like the idea of going against Richard's orders.

He threw up his hands in exasperation, "I've tried everything I can think of and nothing is working. It won't matter if I stay here for a month, my magic can't undo the power of the Underworld."

"Alright, we'll go. But be sure to tell him this was _your_ idea wizard."

xxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kahlan twisted her wrists trying to break their bonds. The leather thongs only pulled tighter, cutting deeper into her skin. They'd tied her hands behind her and left her in a cell until sunrise when they'd be back to hang her before the entire town.

She wondered how it all became such a jumbled mess. Just last month she was the future wife of the respected Greer Williams. Now, she was mourning the loss of Lord Rahl, her sworn enemy. She knew he had perished in the fire. He would have come for her if he was able. If all she could have now in the world was to tell him how she felt and hear he loved her in return, she could die in peace. But she would never see him again. She couldn't stop the tears. They were shed were not for herself but for the loss of her love. She heard the hinges on the door creak open. The time had arrived.

Two men entered the prison room, the one holding the keys unlocked her cell. They each grabbed an arm to lead her out. Kahlan tried to pull free of their grasp but her bindings hindered her. The man on her left elbowed her hard in the middle, "Maybe that will keep you still!"

Kahlan doubled over in pain, trying to catch her breath.

As they neared the door a third man entered. "Going somewhere?"

Lord Rahl stood before them, his raptor gaze set on the men who held her. Kahlan saw a fury in his eyes like none she had ever seen.

In that instant, before the men could react, Richard slit the throat of the one nearest him. Kahlan wrenched free of the other, ramming her shoulder into his gut and smashing him back against the bars of the cell. He kicked her hard sending her to the dirt floor but Richard was there in a flash. He grabbed the man's head at the temple and jaw and with a sharp twist, broke his neck. He crumpled to the ground in a heap when Richard released his hold.

Quickly he turned to Kahlan who was struggling to get to her feet. He knelt beside her and cut through her leather bindings. Without hesitating he grabbed her by the hand and pulled, "Come on, we have to go. Others will be coming."

Relief filled her at knowing he was alive. When he started to run, she didn't move, her fixed arm yanking him back. His face looked at hers with urgency; he didn't understand why she was just standing there. Suddenly she threw both arms around his neck hugging him tight. "I thought you were dead." Richard smiled though she couldn't see it. It felt wonderful to have her arms around him. He allowed them the briefest moment as he hugged her back.

"We might be dead yet if we don't hurry." He kissed her quick on lips before pulling her to follow.

xxx

Zedd and Cara had arrived just in time to help fight off the mob of towns people that had gathered for Kahlan's execution. "I know what to do Zedd!" Richard called to him. "I have to get to the fire. Hold them off!" As most of them were crowded around the gallows, a simple wizard's web held them all in place, allowing Richard and Kahlan enough time to escape. Cara easily rounded up the stray few who had escaped his magic.

xxx

Still holding hands, Richard and Kahlan finally slowed their running. Panting heavily from making their escape, they walked the rest of the way to the fire. As they approached, Kahlan looked upon the flames in astonishment. "What is this?"

They went near to its edge and stopped. Richard took up her other hand so he now held them both. "This is the magic of the Underworld. It has…altered…things it shouldn't have. I need to stop the magic to put things right again."

His serious manner frightened her. She knew something vital was about to happen.

He released her hands and lifted the Pendant of Life from around his neck. He turned toward the fire, dangling the pendant from his fingers.

"Richard, wait!" She pulled his arm back. "What are you doing?" She knew the importance of the pendant. She knew that without it, the mark of the Keeper would once again bleed the life from him.

"You're under a spell, Kahlan. One that hides who you truly are, one that makes you believe things that aren't true. I'm sorry I can't tell you more. This is the only way to release you."

She felt panic rising up in her. She loved him fiercely and if what he was about to do changed that, she didn't want any part of it. She grabbed onto his shoulders, tears pooling in her eyes, realizing everything was about to change. "But, I don't want to be released." She gripped tighter to his arms, twisting his shirt in her fingers. Despite her anguish a smile broke through, "Richard, I love you. I thought you cared for me too?"

He felt the sting of tears in his eyes. "I do, Kahlan. That's exactly why I'm doing this."

"But…you'll die."

He held her gaze but didn't answer. What could he say? It was a price he was willing to pay. If they found the Stone and sealed the rift he would be free of the Keeper's mark. They were getting closer to finding it he was sure. If they didn't find it, he would at least spend the last of his days with the woman he loved, the Midlands would have their Mother Confessor back and the people of Glenmore would be released from the magical hold over them.

His voice was soft, "It'll be alright, Kahlan. Don't be afraid."

She could see he'd made up his mind. Her heart was breaking. "Please, Richard, do one thing for me first?"

"I'd do anything for you." And he meant it. He would give his very life for her.

"Kiss me. Tell me you love me."

With the pendant still dangling in his grip, he took her face in his hands. He smoothed his fingers over her soft skin and nestled them into her hair. "I love you Kahlan, more than you could ever know." Their lips met in quiet desperation, Kahlan kissing him with every ounce of longing she'd ever felt for him, Richard kissing her with all the love for her he held inside.

His lips never leaving hers, Richard extended his arm out over the rift. He released his hold, letting the pendant fall into the green abyss. It was done. Only now could Kahlan truly be free. He held tight to her once more, fully immersed in the sweet softness of her kiss.

A low rumble sounded around them and the ground started to quake. The pyre beside them bellowed and hissed. Richard and Kahlan fell to their knees holding close to one another, dropping back from the flames. A green hue seemed to envelope everything around them. Richard pulled her low to the ground as the flames crackled and spat. The Rada' Han around Kahlan's neck spewed forth the same green light of the flames. The ground rocked uncontrollably. Richard wasn't sure if it was safer to run or to stay put. Before he had a chance to decide, a loud crack of thunder split the air. The collar fell from Kahlan's neck. Suddenly, all was quiet and still. They looked about. The rift where he'd dropped the pendant was sealed. Richard could see fissures in the distance, but the one he'd dropped the pendant into, the one feeding the flames was gone, and so was the fire.

Kahlan gasped for breath. "What was all that?" She knew she had been under a powerful spell…the lingering feeling of magic still clung to her. It was like waking from a dream. Her mind reeled, trying to process all that had happened.

"That was the magic that took you away from me. I ended it." He smiled a crooked smile at her and squeezed her hand, "It tried to anyway. You loved me still, even when you thought I was your enemy."

Kahlan returned his smile remembering the words she'd said to him the day she left Aydindril, "Magic can't separate us Richard: _'We are one. Our hearts, our souls… **always**.'"_ She leaned in to give a soft kiss to his lips and he pulled her to him. She didn't know if it was his kiss or the effects of the magic but her head felt light, fuzzy. Abruptly she pulled back and looked into his eyes, "The pendant! You gave up the pendant."

"I wasn't about to give up you, Kahlan."

"But, what do we do now?" She reached her hand to touch the mark on his chest. All she could think was that it was already stealing life away from him.

"We find the Stone. Zedd says once the rift is sealed and the Keeper is contained, the mark will disappear."

"So we just pick up the search, go on as before, as if nothing's changed?"

"There is one thing I want to do differently now."

Still on the ground, Richard got to his knees, sitting back on his heels. He was close, his legs pressing up against hers. He held her hands in his. Kahlan looked to the ground, unable to meet his gaze. She felt responsible for him giving up the pendant. He'd done it for her. He bent his head trying to see into her eyes and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "No more tears, Kahlan. I love you. Forever. Weather I have 40 years or a day I need you by my side." He lifted her chin with a finger, his brown eyes looking intently into hers. "I want you to be my wife, Kahlan."

Her breath caught in her lungs. Though he'd told her no more tears, they flowed freely now. She could find no words to express the joy she felt in her heart. "I want that too, Richard."

She threw her arms around him, kissing him like never before.

Richard dropped from his knees to the ground beside her, losing himself in her kiss.

Finally, Kahlan pulled herself free from his lips. They sat facing one another, her hip pressed against his, Richard's arm stretched across her lap. Her voice was soft, "I remember being under the magic, Richard. I'm sorry I hurt you – thinking I was betrothed to Greer."

As painful as that had been, the joy of having her fall in love with him again was almost worth it. Almost. "I'm sure it was no worse than it was for you when I was confessed to Annabelle" he said quietly. He just wanted to hold her forever and put the pain behind them.

"Are we going back to Aydindril?"

Richard checked the compass as it hung from his belt. "It's pointing in the opposite direction. Why, is that where you'd like to go?"

She had been wondering if they'd be in her big bed again anytime soon. It didn't look like they would.

Richard seemed to know what she was thinking. "Do you remember what you asked me last night?"

She turned over the memories in her mind, smiling mischievously when she realized the one he meant.

She leaned into him seductively, her lips brushing against his, softly she whispered, "You mean when I asked you to make love to me?" She smoothed his cheek with hers, her warm breath caressing his skin.

Richard's heart instantly set to hammering in his chest. If she had desired to completely bewitch him with her kiss she had succeeded. He breathed softly into her ear, "I'd like to take you up on that."

They lay down in the soft grass: lips trailing skin, bodies caressing, breaths soft and warm.

Kahlan managed a whisper through her sultry kiss, "What about Zedd and Cara?"

Richard was caught up in the feel of her. His breath heavy and warm, his lips trailing along her shoulders, he murmured against her skin, "They're waiting for us in town. We have the entire forest to ourselves." Nothing would keep him from her this time.

Kahlan slipped her fingers into his hair, tightly twisting as he tasted her. "Well, if you insist."

Richard stopped kissing her to take her face in his hands, his eyes fixed intensely on hers, "Oh, I do. I do insist" he said, before pulling her into a fiery kiss.

**The End**


End file.
